The way I am
by Roostertease-it
Summary: Michael always thought he was straight as an arrow but the appearance of one Gavin free has him doubting that fact (high school AU) mavin
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Michael, get back here!"

This was the voice of Michael's boss, Geoff, the head chef and co-owner of _rooster-teeth _restaurant. Michael worked there as a waiter along with his best friend Ray, his girlfriend Lindsay and a few other people, whose names he didn't bother to remember.

"one minute" he called, twisting the sign on the door around so it read "closed" and hurried into the kitchen, almost everyone had already gone home, the place was quiet and only Ray, Geoff and himself were still there.

"uhh, i need you to clean some dishes with Ray for me"

"Got it, boss"

The pair certainly did not work in silence, loudly talking and joking around. Occasionally Geoff would join in too, he liked ray and Michael, they made him laugh.

"Hey geoff, when does that British dude get here" Ray asked

"tomorrow actually, i'm collecting him from the airport at one" Geoff said "you guys will see him on Monday he's gonna go to your school, be nice"

"whats his name again?"

"Gavin Free"

"Ok, we'll be nice right Michael?"

"Sure if he's not an asshole"

They guys laughed at that comment, but Michael was serious he would not deal with an asshole.

_Monday_

"so that guy's here today huh" Said Ray, leaning on the locker next to Michael's.

"yeah" he replied stuffing books into his bag

Michael was not looking forward to meeting this guy, he had never liked making new friends it was hard for him, but Gavin would be staying with geoff and working in the restaurant so it was pretty much required that he get along with him.

"that's the bell, bye buddy"

"have a nice nap"

"I sure will"

Michael walked down the hall and into his classroom and sat next to Lindsay.

"hey" he said

"hey, I met that guy"

"who, what guy?" a little annoyed

Lindsay laughed at his reaction and said "Gavin, he's kinda weird but harmless"

"Oh right" Michael looked away, he didn't particularly want to discuss Gavin so he pretended to be concentrating on what the teacher was saying.

Later when it lunchtime Michael avoided the cafeteria because he knew that if he went there he was bound to meet Gavin, so he convinced Lindsay to go to some secluded corner of the school to eat.

"so, whats up?" asked Lindsay

"nothing"

Lindsay raised her eyebrows, she already knew that Gavin was the reason they were there, he never took her away by to be alone before and she wasn't stupid.

"You're gonna have to talk to him sometime"

Michael smiled weakly, she knew him well "yeah, i know, but the longer i can put it off the better in my opinion"

"well, OK, but I think he's cool, you'd like him"

He sighed "I suppose I'll try"

Lindsay clapped "yay!"

"Man, i hate you" he said smiling

It was at the end of school while at his locker that Michael saw him, Gavin that is, but at the time he didn't know it was him. he saw the boy walking down the hall, tall and lean with brown-blond scruffy hair and damn was he hot. Michael felt his heart flutter when the two made eye-contact, but became confused when the stranger started to walk towards him.

"hello" he said smiling

"Who the heck are you?"

"Oh we haven't met-"

"i know that much"

"Gavin. I'm Gavin free, You're Michael"

"I know who the fuck I am but why do you?"

he laughed "Ray said you'd be rude"

Michael suddenly didn't like him so much, he slammed his locker and stormed past Gavin and towards the door.

"hey wait, sorry, Ray showed me a picture of you that's how I know who you are"

Michael rolled his eyes and kept walking.

"Michael, wait, please"

His strong British accent seemed, for some reason, to butcher his name horribly. Micheal stopped walking and flipped around to face Gavin.

"It's Michael, alright, not Mi-cool idiot"

"That's what I said"

Michael put his hands on his face and thought "this guy can't be serious"

"I see you've met our new guy" said Ray whose sudden appearance did nothing to lessen Michael's anger

"Yeah, yeah i have" he said "and I'm going home"

* * *

Ray and Gavin watched him leave.

"i don't think he likes me all that much"

"You kidding? he loves you" laughed ray " real talk though just give him some time, he'll come around once he knows you better. "

"Are you sure?, it didn't look like he wanted to give me a chance at all"

"Yeah, you must have just annoyed him, He didn't like me at the start either, took me weeks to be friends with that asshole"

Gavin felt reassured by Ray's advice, Michael's attitude had certainly interested him and there was no way he'd give up on being his friend.

* * *

Michael walked home trying to process his thoughts, Gavin had annoyed him but then again almost everyone did, also, calling him rude the first time they met wasn't the best move.

"What a fucking idiot, thank the lord he's got his looks" he cursed, vocalizing his thoughts.

He sighed inwardly and decided, just this once, to give him another chance for geoff.


	2. Chapter 2

_beep, beep, beep._

Michael groaned and rolled over, having the least amount of motivation to go to school that he'd ever had before

_beep, beep, beep._

"Fuck"he muttered slapping the alarm and sitting up. His mind flicked to Gavin and he realised he'd have to deal with him again today. he rubbed his eyes lazily, stretched and went downstairs.

"Morning, Michael" said his mother "I made breakfast"

"Thanks"

He joined his father at the table who looked up from his phone and smiled.

"My boss' son is giving you a ride today"

"Who? and Why I can easily walk myself" he said, obviously irritated with the situation

"Josh Matthews, I told my boss about you and he told me that his son is in your school and grade"

"Yeah I know him, he's a douchebag"

"Michael"His father said sternly " It's important you get along with him, douchebag or not"

He sighed, this week wasn't getting any better.

Michael was waiting outside his house grumbling to himself when josh arrived.

"Hey loser, over here"

Michael looked up to face Josh who was leaning out of the driver side window, he picked his bag up and headed over.

Josh had short dark brunette hair, was relatively attractive, tall and, naturally, he played football.

"Hi"

"Get in, don't scratch or mess up my car and definitely do not talk to me in school"

"Didn't plan to" Murmured Micheal, reaching for the handle and slipping inside.

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

Josh sped off, not giving a single shit about anyone except himself, he took out his phone out twelve times (Michael counted) to text and ran two stoplights.

"My dad said I have to drive your ass to school everyday because you can't afford a car or the bus or whatever, so when we get there just get out and leave, by the way don't talk to my friends ."

Michael raised his eyebrows and rolled his eyes, this guy thought he was the shit, better than everyone that surrounds him. Michael decided to ignore his arrogant behavior for two reasons, one for his father's career and two if he got started with this asshole he would probably end up beating him to death.

When the car, after what seemed like hours, parked at the school josh immediately motioned at the door and said "Out". Michael complied being more than happy to be at the end of this ride.

"Hey josh who's that dude"

"Some guy my dads got me driving to school"

This small snippet of conversation made Michael wonder if Josh even knew his name but he came to the conclusion he didn't give a shit.

Michael spotted Ray alone at the entrance and almost cried with joy.

"Ray!"

"I saw you get out of Josh's car...why?"

"Long story"

* * *

"So, Josh Matthews is your dad's boss' son" said Lindsay, taking a bite of her ham sandwich

"Yes"

"Weird" said Ray

"More like annoying"

"Who's Josh Matthews?" asked Gavin

Micheal swiveled around in his chair and pointed "The black-haired guy currently telling Carl woods _exactly_ what he thinks about his new glasses"

"I like Carl he's funny" said Gavin

"Not enough for Josh I guess"

There was an awkward lull in the conversation before ray broke it "You guys wanna come over later"

"Yeah" said both Michael and Lindsay

"can I...can I come?" Gavin said sheepishly

ray lightly punched him on the shoulder "of course you dumbass"

Gavin smiled like an idiot, glad to be a part of the group, even if it was in a relatively small way.

* * *

The time that they were at ray's house was almost never spent in any other way than playing video games, because he owned all the best games. He had a shelf where he collected them and they were almost precious to him the reason for this was that he'd save up for each and every one on his own.

"Whoa" Gavin's eyes widened "I've never seen this many games before!"

Ray grinned "Cool right"

"you got halo?"

_"do I have halo" _

"he has fucking _everything"_

When they started playing Gavin was pretty tame, he didn't dare trying anything but it wasn't long before he started pulling juvenile tricks on Michael, He loved to annoy him and see him get flustered and red in anger. Eventually Lindsay and Ray sat back and watched them play together, laughing in the background and enjoying Michael's reaction almost as much as Gavin did.

"God-DAMMIT GAVIN"

"oooOOOH MICHAEL" squawked Gavin as Michael dived at him and wrestled him to the floor

"Will. you. fucking. stop" He said while tickling him

"Michael, MIchAEL STOP"

"Get a room" said Ray

Michael immediately sat up "Shut it ray"

"Ray!" it was his mother, Ray disappeared for a few moments before reappearing and saying they had to leave.

Michael was slightly confused and concerned as they'd never left this soon before but he brushed the feeling off and and promptly left starting off towards his house along with Lindsay who lived in the same direction.

"Well it's seems you've warmed up to him"

"Who? Gavin? no he's annoying"

"Shut up you loved every second of that"

Michael blushed furiously and walked faster away from her "and so what if I did"

Lindsay laughed and caught up to him "I bet you made Gavin happy"

Michael ran ahead smiling to the Darkening sky maybe he did like Gavin, a little.

* * *

Gavin walked into the Ramsey Household beaming.

"How was Ray's?" called Griffon

"It was bloody brilliant" he said thinking of Michael


	3. Chapter 3

The group spent everyday that week at ray's house and it became somewhat of a routine for Gavin to get Michael all riled up and for Michael to scream and shout at him. Although he would hate to admit it they all knew that Michael enjoyed their time together immensely.

That Friday evening Michael found himself looking forward to work, this was because he and Gavin shared the same shift that night.

Michael was a bit nervous to work in front of Gavin and cursed himself for it but he breathed a sigh of relief when Gavin was put to work in the kitchen washing dishes, Geoff had decided he was way to clumsy to wait tables.

He found himself experiencing some sort of weird performance anxiety when he realised Gavin was watching him, He kept stumbling over his words and messing up orders.

* * *

Gavin watched Michael intently, his brows were furrowed and he was slightly perplexed. you see, People who knew Michael were always surprised at how he behaved towards the customers, he never contradicted them, he had a real "the customer is always right" attitude. Many of them would compliment him and he was well tipped. Gavin had never seen this side of him before and was certainly eager to see more.

When Michael's eyes caught his he faced down and pretended he wasn't looking. he jumped when Michael walked through the door.

"Can you stop"

"Stop what" said Gavin, blushing.

"You know what stupid" he said raising his eyebrows "You're staring at me"

"W-what? no"

Michael was silent for a moment when he started to crack up.

"Why are you laughing"

"Because you're _terrible_ at lying"

Gavin blushed a deeper shade of red then he started to laugh, he flicked water at Michael and said "Shut up!"

"Oh, so you wanna play like that"

He dipped his hands into the water, grabbed Gavin with one arm and used the other to wipe it all over His face. He struggled and coo'd but Micheal didn't stop until Geoff intervened.

"Hey, I know you guy's are enjoying suckin' dick over there but we have people to serve"

Michael sprang away from Gavin and straightened himself up before turning to face geoff, saying a quiet sorry, and returning to wait tables.

Geoff smiled to himself and went back to his cooking.

* * *

When his shift was over, a few hours later, he went in to the kitchen and said "I'm gonna go now geoff, see you tomorrow"

"Sure, buddy, good work"

Gavin emerged from the bathroom saying"Hey! wait for me, I'll walk you home"

"Gavin, I can drive you back later"

"Nah I'll walk with him" He gripped Michael's wrist and led him through the back way.

"Why are you walking me home isn't Geoff's house the other way"

Gavin shrugged "Felt like it"

"Oh"

They carried on in silence before Gavin's Eyes lit up and he said "Wanna do something fun?"

"Like what?"

"Uh I dunno"

"You sound like an idiot"

"No wait I've got it, there's this house I saw yesterday..." He trailed off, putting his hands up to his face, deep in concentration "follow me" he shouted running away.

"What the hell" Michael complied, catching up with ease.

After about ten minutes of running through the streets and alleys and into the suburbs, Gavin stopped and crouched down.

"Why'd you stop?"

"One, I've a stitch and two we're here"

"We're where"

"Look, that Flag, lets get it"

On the front of the house there was a huge american flag, the windows were dark and it was quiet.

"Are you stupid?"

"Yeah, no!, I'll climb up on that roof and get it then we go"

"Whatever, if you think you can do it, I'm game"

Gavin walked up to the low Roof assessed it and called Micheal over "give me a boost"

Michael sighed and squatted, Gavin put his feet on Michael's shoulders and he slowly lifted Gavin up " can you reach it?"

"wait"

Gavin put all his weight on one leg and reached as far as he could and lifted himself on the patio roof.

"Hurry the fuck up"

"Got it"

He but his legs over the side of the roof and edged himself slowly further before jumping down, he waved it in front of Michael's face and said excitedly "We did it!"

"Hey! what're you doing" the shout came from the neighbors garden and made them both jump a foot into the air.

they looked at each other and simultaneously shouted "Run!"

"Get back here!"

They bolted away, back the way they came a middle aged, overweight, white man in not-so-hot pursuit. They knew full well they wouldn't get caught but the feeling of being chased was exhilarating.

while the man was still relatively far away they were getting tired they turned a corner and decide to hide, they spotted a park and ran towards it.

"Over here" Gavin Panted, running into a park.

He climbed into a plastic tunnel connecting a slide and a ladder.

"Get In!" He reached his hands out and pulled Michael up.

They watched nervously as the man turned the corner.

"He'll see you" whispered Gavin pulling him closer, they were pressed up against each other but hidden from view.

five minutes passed in excited silence before they separated, deciding it was safe.

"That was great" Gavin said

"Yeah, yeah it was"

Michael stared into Gavin's eyes for a while, he felt a strange urge to kiss him and leaned closer, he suddenly realised what was happening and panicked and jumped out of the tunnel.

"I...I better get home, it's probably late"

"I'll walk y-"

"No, thanks Gav but you should get back too"

Micheal left promptly putting his hand to his mouth and cursing at himself "No you didn't want to kiss him that was...that was something else" at this point he was blushing a deep red.

Gavin had a smile on his face that none could counter, "he called me Gav, He called me Gav!" he waved the Flag in the air and ran all the way home.

, Gavin stopped and crouched down.

"Why'd you stop?"

"One, I've a stitch and two we're here"

"We're where"

"Look, that Flag, lets get it"

On the front of the house there was a huge american flag, the windows were dark and it was quiet.

"Are you stupid?"

"Yeah, no!, I'll climb up on that roof and get it then we go"

"Whatever, if you think you can do it, I'm game"

Gavin walked up to the low Roof assessed it and called Michael over "give me a boost"

Michael sighed and squatted, Gavin put his feet on Michael's shoulders and he slowly lifted Gavin up " can you reach it?"

"wait"

Gavin put all his weight on one leg and reached as far as he could and lifted himself on the patio roof.

"Hurry the fuck up"

"Got it"

He but his legs over the side of the roof and edged himself slowly further before jumping down, he waved it in front of Michael's face and said excitedly "We did it!"

"Hey! what're you doing" the shout came from the neighbors garden and made them both jump a foot into the air.

they looked at each other and simultaneously shouted "Run!"

"Get back here!"

They bolted away, back the way they came, a middle aged, overweight, white man in not-so-hot pursuit. They knew full well they wouldn't get caught but the feeling of being chased was exhilarating.

while the man was still relatively far behind them they were getting tired they turned a corner and decide to hide, they spotted a park and ran towards it.

"Over here" Gavin Panted, running into a park.

He climbed into a plastic tunnel connecting a slide and a ladder.

"Get In!" He reached his hands out and pulled Michael up.

They watched nervously as the man turned the corner.

"He'll see you" whispered Gavin pulling him closer, they were pressed up against each other but hidden from view.

five minutes passed in excited silence before they separated, deciding it was safe.

"That was great" Gavin said

"Yeah, yeah it was"

Michael stared into Gavin's eyes for a while, he felt a strange urge to kiss him and leaned closer, he suddenly realised what was happening and panicked and jumped out of the tunnel.

"I...I better get home, it's probably late"

"I'll walk y-"

"No, thanks Gav but you should get back too"

Michael left promptly putting his hand to his mouth and talked to himself "No you didn't want to kiss him that was...that was something else" at this point he was blushing.

* * *

Gavin had a smile on his face that none could counter, "he called me Gav, He called me Gav!" he waved the Flag in the air and ran all the way home.


	4. Chapter 4

That night when Michael got home he went straight upstairs, took off his shoes and trousers, flopped down onto his bed, and curled up in his blankets. his mind was in disarray.

He spent hours lying awake tossing and turning in futile attempt to fall asleep, he was frustratedly thinking of Gavin, he was confused, he didn't know what to do or how to feel, his mind kept going to Lindsay's face and every time this happened he felt guilt build up in the pit of his stomach, she was his best friend, his _girlfriend _and it felt like he was cheating on her.

what Michael felt when he was with Gavin made him re-think what he felt about Lindsay, he always assumed that this was how it was supposed to be, this was how _he_ was supposed to be, now he knew that he didn't feel anything romantic towards her and it made him feel like shit.

But still he denied it, he wasn't... he couldn't be.

"Gavin's a dude" he said to himself "and you don't like him"

Michael buried his head in his pillow and decided to do the same with his feelings, he was going to avoid Gavin, even if it meant quitting his job, he fell asleep thankful that he didn't have to work and therefore he wouldn't see Gavin for the rest of the weekend.

That Monday was a different story. Michael's day started as it always did, silent breakfast with his dad, boring car ride in which josh would point out his faults and inform him once again not to talk to his friends, but one thing was different, this time when he saw Ray, Lindsay and Gavin laughing near his locker he didn't talk to them, instead he went to class without books.

He didn't have classes with any of his them until after lunch, which he spent by himself, the only problem he had with this is that his mind would wander and he'd think of them, It hasn't even been a day he kept saying.

The next class he had was English with Ray.

"hey" he said slipping in beside ray whose head was already on the desk.

"Holy shit!, where'd you come from?, I thought you were out, you come in late?"

"Nah"

"Well, where were you?"

"I've been around"

"Why didn't you come over to us at lunch?"

"Reasons"

Ray sighed, he knew he wasn't getting anywhere and he was definitely not going to put in this much effort if Michael wasn't willing to speak, he lowered his head back onto the desk.

Michael felt bad about giving ray attitude but if he didn't want to talk he wasn't going to.

At the end of the day when Ray invited him over Michael firmly refused and bolted when he saw Gavin turning the corner, it almost broke his heart to see the lopsided grin appear on Gavin's face.

He managed to go through almost a whole week without sight nor sound of Gavin, though it was not spent without doubts he always wanted to go and talk to them, to join in. Countless times he'd asked himself was all this worth it?.

On the way out of school that Friday, Gavin materialised at his side and said "I didn't see you once this week"

"strange, I was here" Michael said without making eye contact, just having him at his side made him realise how much he had missed his presence.

"Are you going to Ray's today?, you haven't been since last Friday"

Michael replied with a curt "No"

"Why?, you usually come"

"None of your business"

Gavin followed Michael into the parking lot "What's wrong?" he said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Michael pushed it off roughly and said "Don't touch me" he sped up, away from Gavin.

* * *

Gavin's face screwed up, he felt as if he were about to cry, what had he done? everything was OK Last Friday, Michael was obviously avoiding him, he wasn't _that_ stupid, but Gavin was confused as to why.

Ray caught up to Gavin, after witnessing what happened and said "Ignore him, he's been in a mood this week"

"I don't understand"

"Neither do I"

"I'm going after him"

"don't"

"I have to"

"Gavin, listen to me, if he doesn't want to talk then he won't, period"*

Gavin shook his head and started to run in the direction Michael had gone "I have to" he said

Ray shrugged "No-one ever listens to me"

It wasn't long before he spotted the red-head in the distance and Called his name.

* * *

"Michael!"

"Oh god" Michael thought, he knew it was Gavin who else could it be, He kept his eyes forward ignoring him and hoped he would take the hint.

"Michael!"

He didn't.

"Michael!"

He flipped around when Gavin was an arm's length away and Shouted "What!"

Gavin stumbled backwards, repelled by his outburst. "Why are you avoiding me?"

Michael groaned and tilted his head back "Fuck off"

"No!, What did I do?" Gavin himself getting irritated.

Michael couldn't exactly tell him what was going on, what could he say to him? "your stupid British Gavin-ness is making me question my sexuality" not likely.

"leave me alone" Michael began to turn around but was stopped when Gavin placed his hands firmly on Michael's shoulders and pushed him against a wall.

"What did I do?" blood rushed to Michael's face, both in anger and embarrassment , the sudden eye contact with Gavin made it even worse.

"You make me feel weird" he spat

"What?" Gavin was shocked, he didn't know what to make of that.

Michael took a deep breath and thought for a moment, maybe avoiding him wasn't the best Idea, he couldn't exactly stay away from them all, it wasn't practical, he needed his job and he liked his friends.

"I don't know, I can't really explain...I'm OK now, promise" he smiled, unaware that this made Gavin's heart flutter.

Gavin dropped his hands at his side "I really have no clue what you're on about, but alright"

Michael felt relieved, he didn't want to be alone, just having a taster of what it'd be like without his friends made him feel grateful he had them and a little foolish for making that decision in the first place.

"Coming to Ray's then?"

Michael laughed lightly and shook his head "You don't give up do you"

"So?"

"Yeah, I'll go"

Gavin pumped his fist in the air and said "Yes!"

They headed off towards Ray's house, Michael was excited and worried, he wanted to go and be with everyone but what would he do next?, if he couldn't avoid his problems he'd have to face them and he had no idea how the hell he was going to do that.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you going to james' party tomorrow?" Ray asked

"Yeah, can't wait, his parties are the shit" Lindsay replied

"I'll go, where is it?" Gavin asked, his eyes lighting up at the prospect of going to an american party, with those red cups!

"We'll go together and meet up here first"

Michael didn't want to go, it wasn't that he disliked parties or anything it was just that he had a lot on his mind and he hated the thought of bringing down everyone with his current melancholy state, but he didn't want to disappoint them by not going either, it was all quite frustrating.

"Michael?"

he snapped out of his trance and looked at Ray "what?"

"You going?"

"Yes" his answer was sudden, he surprised himself, apparently his subconscious wanted him to go.

"alright, so half eight we meet here and then go, k?"

"yeah"

They left shortly after this conversation and Michael spent his Friday night at home the same way he'd done with the last; awake. he knew it now, that he liked Gavin romantically maybe even sexually, he wanted to hug him, kiss him, touch him, laugh with him, _be_ with him, But if he liked Gavin then that meant he was-

"Gay"

Michael whispered it , he felt like saying it would help him come to terms with it, he said it aloud again "gay" and sighed, he was worried about what his dad would do or say to him, Michael knew that he wouldn't like this, in fact, he'd hate it. He was extremely backwards and set in his ways, homophobic and even a little racist.

The worst thing about this realisation was not about his dad it was that he'd have to break up with Lindsay, he certainly loved her, but like a sister not a lover. Countless times he considered keeping this a secret and stay dating Lindsay however Michael thought that it'd be cruel to lead her on when nothing would happen. He would tell her as soon as possible, he had to in respect of what she meant to him. he was still anxious though what will she say? how will she react? will it hurt her?. he _would_ tell her, Tomorrow after the party.

* * *

The party came all to soon for Michael's liking, he didn't want to go and the closer he got to ray's house the more he regretted his decision.

He knocked on the wood door and Ray appeared a moment later "he's here!" Ray shouted up the stairs "Let's go"

"Already?"

"Yeah, problem?"

"Nope"

A few seconds later Lindsay and Gavin came outside and Michael felt the world slow down for a moment when he saw Gavin, for some reason he looked different, maybe it was his hair or his tight shirt, whatever it was he looked hot.

Michael gulped and said "Hey gav- guys"

"Hey Michael"

The walk to James' house only took a quarter of an hour and they could hear the music coming from the house when they were at end of the street they got to the door, ray knocked and James answered "I thought you guys'd never show up, come on in, beers in the kitchen, Ray there's soda in the fridge"

"thanks bro"

The living room was already a writhing mass of sweaty, hormone-filled teenagers who were grinding, drinking and singing very badly. they avoided the plethora of people and headed for the kitchen.

"Lets get bevved Michael"

"What the fuck?"

Lindsay laughed "I think he means get drunk"

"Well don't forget we have to work tomorrow, so don't go too hard"

They started with one cup each but as the night went on they drank more and more, it was the natural flow if things, get a buzz have fun and drink, except for Ray who, even though he didn't drink, could always keep up with the pace.

At first Michael stood back and did the usual lean against the wall and watch thing but it wasn't long before Lindsay dragged him away and he soon forgot all his worries and danced his ass off, he was like a ball of energy , barely stopping the whole night through, until James announced it was time for spin the bottle, Michael was hesitant but Lindsay was eager so they went and sat in a circle, boy girl boy girl as per usual.

James was the first one to spin and with the flick of a wrist it flicked around the circle and landed on a dark-haired boy Michael didn't know, who was not in the least bit pleased with this arrangement but James' version of the rules meant they had to kiss so he leaned over and gave him a small peck, James passed him the bottle and said "better get yourself a girl now, Marchant"

Michael was already disinterested at this point, that was until a blonde-haired girl, Marcy?, spun and it landed on Gavin, that certainly piqued his interest and jealousy burned inside him, he clenched his fist as they got closer, but didn't look away when their lips met, every little cheer the others supplied became a knife in his heart, it was Gavin's turn to spin next and there was no way he was going to endure _that_ twice.

He moved closer to Lindsay and whispered "can we go now?"

She either ignored him or didn't hear because she didn't even glance towards him.

"Lindsay" He said, a little louder this time.

"Lindsay is right" James said, the bottle had landed pointing at her.

"No.." Michael said inaudibly

He sat back and watched every second, silently horrified his eyes widening further each moment they moved closer, it was his best friend and his Gavin, this wasn't supposed to happen. ever.

They parted and Gavin looked at Michael mouthing "sorry", that's right Lindsay was his girlfriend. Michael nodded weakly and looked down, he'd had just about enough.

"Can we go now, Linds"

"I have to spin first, rules are rules"

Oh god, it couldn't be worse he'd have to see her kiss some asshole now. the bottle ended its action on himself, Michael was relieved he was the chosen asshole and he gave her a small kiss and got up ready to leave, only to hear protesting.

"You have to spin now"

"Fuck that i'm going"

"Spin! Spin! spin!" they chanted

He sighed deeply, peer pressure had got him again, he reached for the bottle receiving yells from the small crowd.

He spun it, dreading the outcome and prayed for a miracle while it slowed to a halt, In front of none other than Josh Matthews.


	6. Chapter 6

Michael felt sick, he was fed up with this whole night. Everything that could have gone wrong did, he disliked Josh with a burning passion and the thought of kissing him was certainly not a welcoming one but he wasn't going to complain about it, he just wanted it over and done with, but by the look of pure disgust developing on Josh's face, Michael could tell he was going to put up a fight.

Josh stood up and said "Not a fucking chance Wilson"

"If you sit in the circle you gotta play by its rules" James replied smiling

"There's no way I'm kissing a dude, especially _him_" said josh jabbing his finger towards Michael "even for a second"

"Well, I kissed a guy and I lived, right Aleks?" James said

"Right!"

"Shut it Marchant"

"Just fucking do it man, who the hell cares?" Michael said

"You wanna kiss me that much Jones, you gay for me?"

Michael rolled his eyes and muttered"You wish" but before Josh could retaliate James jumped up and placed an arm around Josh and said quietly "Listen Josh, after you do this you can spin and probably kiss Hannah or Melanie or whoever, you'd like that right?"

Josh's eyebrows were furrowed, like he was considering the odds, he apparently liked his chances as he was smiling and nodding at this point. Josh lifted James' hand off and faced Michael

"C'mere Jones" he said with a wide grin.

The circle of teens shouted excitedly as Michael stood up, Josh put a hand On Michael's shoulder and leaned down and pressed his mouth roughly against Michael's and pulled away swiftly, pushing him away in the process, Michael stumbled backwards and fell into Lindsay.

Josh wiped his hand over his mouth and said "Get ready girls, my turn"

"Lets go"Michael said, reaching for Lindsay's hand and turning towards the door, they pushed through the people surrounding the exit and left the hotness of the house and felt the cool night breeze on their faces.

Once they had gotten to the end of the driveway Lindsay began to speak "So, are we going home?"

He thought about it, going home sounded nice, after all that had happened it seemed as though his bed was calling for him, the sweet release of being unconscious and away from the world for a couple hours, it was all too tempting to just go home but he had promised himself to tell her today.

"Michael?" she sounded concerned

He shook his head "No" he said softly "not yet" he led her into a nearby alleyway, deciding that this was a good a place as any and sat down, Lindsay joined him on the ground, a slightly bemused look on her face.

"Are you ok?"

Michael nodded slowly, not looking in her eyes "I have something to tell you, that's all, I just don't know how to say it.."

He felt the nervousness begin to sink in, again worrying what she would say or how she'd react, he began to sweat and his hands started to shake, he held them tightly together, hoping somehow this would give him courage.

Lindsay noticed this and put her hand on his "It's ok, whatever it is you can tell me"

He looked into her eyes and felt a wave of trust and sincerity from her, it was warm and comforting and gave him courage.

"I'm..." he paused and took a deep breath, Lindsay nodded in encouragement "I'm Gay" he whispered it, so quietly that she didn't hear him.

"I can't hear you"

"I'm gay" he said it loudly, his voice cracking halfway through

"Thank you" she hugged him

"What?" Michael was confused, out of all the ways someone could react, she reacted by_ thanking_ him?

She leaned back and looked at him "for telling me, it was very brave to come out"

Michael smiled at her and felt relieved to tell someone his secret.

"I kind of knew though"

"What?, how?"

"Well intuition and do you know how many times we've made out since we got together?"

Michael shook his head, feeling guilty and said "Not much anyway"

"Twice, we've been together for six months and I'm some fine piece of woman" Lindsay laughed and stared off into the distance "and the way you look at Gavin, its pretty obvious you'd attack him with your mouth"

Michael blushed and opened his mouth to argue but promptly closed it again, deciding that whatever he was going to say about not liking Gavin would be a lie and there's no way she'd believe it, instead he went with a simple "Shut up"

Michael got to his feet and wiped his hands on his pants, Lindsay joined him a moment later, they walked up the road, the orange glow of the street lamps lighting their way.

"Home?" said Lindsay

"Home" Michael replied, they walked in a comfortable silence before Lindsay's curiosity got the better of her and she spoke.

"Who else knows?"

"Only you"

"Really?" she seemed surprised

"Yeah, I figured it was most important to tell you"

"I guess this means we're over then, huh" Lindsay said as they arrived at her house.

"Yes, I'm sorry Lindsay I-"

"No Michael, don't, it's not your fault" she smiled, waved goodbye and disappeared inside.

He stared at her house for a good five minutes before he left, heading home.

* * *

Lindsay already knew deep down that he was gay when he'd told her but the reality of it only hit her when she got to her room and collapsed onto her bed, she was upset, she did like Michael and _was_ straight, but no amount of affection from her could change the fact he liked someone else. In truth the happiness she felt from knowing Michael trusted her, he had told her first!, almost outweighed any sadness she felt. Almost.


	7. Chapter 7

The previous night Michael slept better than he had done since Gavin had arrived in Austin, the feeling of guilt had left him and although he woke up slightly hung-over his mind felt at ease for now.

Michael spent his day playing resident evil in his stuffy room (curtains closed to prevent screen glare), food and drink by within arms reach and was only interrupted when his Phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Michael?, Its Geoff I need you to come in early, its busy as Dicks out here, there was an event or something today, can you make it?"

Michael avoided the front entrance it was surrounded by people, he'd never seen it this busy. He went through the dirty back alley and in the back door to the kitchen and was immediately greeted by geoff.

"Hey, how was last night?" geoff was cooking furiously he had a serious look on his face and beads of sweat were collecting on his forehead.

Michael stalled before answering reminiscing, the first half had been pretty awful but the second had certainly gone his way. "It was OK" he concluded

Geoff continued with his work "I need you up front pronto, Gavin hasn't shown, Cecily is out sick, Lindsay's here" he nodded his head towards where she was chopping vegetables "and the most of the others are already out there"

"And Ray?"

"I tried calling him but no answer"

"I'll be right back"

Michael went to the changing room, got into his work clothes and went out appeared two hours after Michael and apologised multiple times to Geoff for having his phone off before joining Michael . Gavin continued to be a no-show. That day went on to be the hardest he'd ever worked, the flow of customers did not cease, as soon as a table was cleared it was filled again, eventually Michael ended up in the same state that Geoff was in sweating and serious.

Geoff decided to close early, at seven thirty when the customers stopped coming in and said they could leave after they helped clean up and also promised to pay overtime.

Michael went into the kitchen where Lindsay was washing dishes.

"need any help?"

"Yeah, you can dry" she passed him a towel. He studied her face, her eyes were slightly pink and puffy, she had been crying. Michael was about to ask her was she OK when he realised that she had tried to cover it with make-up and decided it would probably be embarrassing, maybe even insulting, to let on that he knew so he ignored it.

Michael tried hard to make her laugh and see her smile, but all he got was TV courtesy smiles and fake laughter.

Michael gave up and headed to the changing room saying a quick goodbye to Lindsay, but before he could even close the door he heard Ray say "Are you okay Lindsay, you seemed a Little put out today" he didn't stay to listen and went on to change.

* * *

Ray looked at Lindsay and watched a tear slide down her cheek, she put her head to the side, obviously hoping he hadn't seen, and wiped it away. he waited for an answer.

"No" she said calmly

"I thought so, what happened?"

"We broke up"

"You and Michael!?" ray was surprised beyond belief, what could have happened? they were the perfect couple!.

Her face screwed up and she whispered "yes"

"Was it him or you?"

"Both I guess, more him than me though"

"Why?" Ray was confused and angry more than he had ever been in a long time, it took a lot to anger Ray but this definitely did it.

"I can't tell you, I'm not allowed" she took a deep breath "Ask Michael"

Ray frowned "I will" and headed to

* * *

Michael had just finished changing when ray walked in and if looks could kill Michael would have died the moment their eyes met.

"Can we talk?" he was polite but also demanding

"uuh sure"

Ray glanced at the third boy in the room and then said "Outside"

Michael followed ray outside dreading what was about to come, they went through the back, Lindsay had gone home and was no longer occupying the kitchen, and into the street.

The evening was dark as clouds blocked the sunset and rain looked like a likely outcome.

"I'm gonna get straight to the point, why'd you break up with her?"

Michael sighed, he didn't want to come out two days in a row "look, Ray, I don't really want to talk about it right now"

Michael discovered that this was the wrong thing to say a moment later when Ray snapped, he pushed him roughly, his fists were clenched and he was moving towards Michael but he stopped, stood back and said "I really don't know what the fuck you're talking about but you better tell me soon or I'll get angry, OK?"

"Ok" Rays outburst had scared him slightly he never cared enough to get angry this was obviously important to him " I'll tell you but before I do I want you to know, that I do like Lindsay, love her even, but in a platonic brotherly way-"

"Get to the point"

"Alright" He paused, if he'd done it once he could do it again, he mustered up all his courage and said "I broke up with her because I'm gay, Ray"

"Oh" Ray blushed "I'm sorry for being angry"

"Nah, It's fine, I'd do the same for her"

Ray spread his arms "Come here bro" Michael laughed and hugged ray, a second later he heard footsteps, running, and Gavin appeared around the corner.

"Where's Geoff?" his hair was disheveled and he was wearing the same clothes he had worn yesterday, stains and all. There were dark circles under his eyes and his skin had a green tinge.

Ray and Michael parted and stared at Gavin "Where the hell were you?"

"I drank waaay too much, I was asleep all day" He put a hand on the wall and leaned on it heavily

"Are you ok dude?" asked Ray

The question was not answered by words but by Gavin throwing up all over the wall, his clothes and the tarmac the sound was awful he coughed and spluttered and once he'd stopped he said " I shouldn't have run all the way here" weakly before collapsing on the ground.

they rushed over, each getting one of Gavin's arms over their shoulders and half dragged half carried him inside, they sat him on a chair and ray went to get Geoff.

"Why'd you bother coming here"

He shook his head "I don't know"

"You've got" Michael pointed at his chin "A little... around your"He pulled out a tissue from his pocket "here" he said wiping Gavin's mouth clean

"Thanks"

"Anytime"

Geoff burst in, a worried look on his face and said "You're an Idiot"

Gavin lifted his head slowly and replied "I know and I'm sorry, I messed up, I won't be late again, promise"

"I don't care Gavin, next time just stay at home when you're hung over" He knelt next to Michael and examined Gavin, gently touching the back of his hand to his forehead "I think you've got a bug too, buddy, Ray will you get some water?"

Ray retrieved a cup from one of the cupboards filled it with water and handed it to Geoff, who made Gavin take sips from the cup.

"Any of have extra clothes?"

"I do"Micheal said

" I have to close up the restaurant"

"I'll help" Ray said

"me too"

"Michael, Will you help him get changed?"

he stood up abruptly and stepped back.

Geoff frowned "You can do that for me right?"

"Yeah..Yeah!"

He grabbed Gavin and hauled him up, he was drowsy and weak but light so it was easy for Michael to get him into the changing room, he helped him onto the bench and opened his locker, took out his extra clothes and sat beside Gavin. "can you stand?"

"I hope so" he said and shakily got to his feet, he flopped back down and shook his head "No" He looked at his top, retched and covered his nose.

"Can you...uh help me?"

"What...what do you want me to do?"

He lifted his hands vertically into the air, said "Undress me" and laughed quietly.

Michael reached over and pulled his top over his head slowly, careful not to rub any of the vomit onto him. Michael felt his heart beat faster at the sight of his bare chest, he averted his gaze and His face reddened. He put the shirt aside and helped Gavin put on the new one.

Gavin fumbled at the button on his trousers to no avail "Will you get that for me?, I'll do the rest it's just-"

"It's fine, gav." more blood rushed to Micheal's face as he undid Gavin's jeans, his thoughts running wild. he passed Gavin his replacement jeans and turned around.

It took him over two minutes to change but he did it and sat down again.

"Thank you" Gavin smiled

"You're welcome"

"Can I lean on you?, for a little bit, I'm tired" he looked it too.

"Sure" he moved closer and Gavin rested his head on Micheal's shoulder, his heart was going crazy.

They sat there in silence for what felt like an hour until Geoff walked in, he laughed at the scene before him.

"He's asleep! aww," Geoff got a handful of one of his cheeks

Geoff Laid Gavin on the bench and looked at Michael "I'll drive you home "

"No thanks, I want to walk" in truth he wanted to clear his mind and calm down before he had a real heart attack.

"Alright, see you next time then"

"Need any help with him"

"Nah you've done enough"

Michael left breathing in the night air deeply, his mind flickering to Gavin, damn that boy had a body and he wouldn't soon forget it.


	8. Chapter 8

Michael sat on his bed wasting his Sunday evening staring at the ceiling meaninglessly, his thoughts were focused on Gavin and he had a desire to talk to him so reached for his phone that lay adjacent to him and texted geoff.

_M: hey, do u have Gavin's no.?_

_G: why_

_M: I wanna ask him something_

_G: just checking.. its xxx-xxx-xxx_

_M: thanks_

He saved the number onto his phone and stared at the digits for a long time before typing a message

_M: hey, Its Michael, I wanted to know if u were OK?_

he held down the backspace button muttering "No" he tried again, several times in fact, before he decided on a simple message

_M: Hi, Michael here, how r u?_

His thumb hovered over the send button for an moment then he jabbed it and a wave of nervousness flowed through him causing him to throw his phone aside and immediately regret his decision to even ask for the number, but a few seconds later Michael heard his ringtone signaling a reply. He leapt up and grabbed his phone, unlocking it clumsily.

_G: I'll live but I stopped throwing up everywhere_

_M: hope u get better soon_

_G: me too, whatcha doin?_

The conversation really started there and lasted a great deal longer than either of the boys would have expected. the sun set and stars shone and they continued to talk.

_M: u coming in tomorrow?_

_G: yeah see u ;) night_

_M: Night_

Michael spread his limbs across his bed am smiled, at this moment he was happy, in a world of bliss that couldn't be ruined by anything.

The next morning started relatively well for Michael he woke up happy and had slept well and was actually looking forward to school for once but when josh arrived at his house he could tell that something was different. firstly because he didn't instantly insult him and secondly he had a strange look on his face, a look that Michael could only describe as the cat-that-got-the-milk look.

Micheal sat in the car hoping against all hope that the look on his face had nothing to do with him. eventually the silence was smashed, obliterated, by a single simple word.

"Faggot" Josh said

Michael jumped, he turned swiftly Facing josh, he didn't know that words could strike fear into a persons heart but that word coming from that person couldn't mean anything good.

"What?" he said, his voice wobbling

"You heard me" Josh smirked and glanced evilly at Michael "I left the party early on Friday, after I spun another guy, and i heard you say some _very_ interesting things to your girl- ex girlfriend now I assume"

"How much did you-"

"I listened until you left" Josh laughed "Would you?, attack him with your mouth that is"

Michael blushed and clenched his fist, gritted his teeth and said "Fuck off"

"I don't think that's smart of you, to get on my bad side"

"Why? what can _you_ do"

"I could tell Gavin about your little secret, fag"

Michael ignored the slur and said "And you think he'd believe you? "

Josh scowled , unsatisfied with Michael's reaction and he thought for a while then said again smiling "I know someone who would believe me"

"yeah and who the fuck's that?"

"Your dad" He grinned, a grin of someone who knew they had the upper hand.

Micheal sighed, he'd gotten him, the son of a bitch got him, he didn't want him to tell anyone but telling his dad?, that would _not_ turn out well for him and he didn't intend to tell him , not yet anyway, maybe not ever "Why are you such a jackass josh?, like I don't even understand" Josh shrugged, taking the insult as a compliment."What do you want?"

"How do you know that I want anything"

Michael rolled his eyes and said "I'm _gay_ not _stupid_"

Josh laughed "Alright, well I spent the entire weekend thinking of shit I could make you do but I went with something old fashioned, I want you to do my homework and its gotta be good, coach wants my grades up"

Michael groaned "Really?"

"of course"

Michael considered the pros and cons of this deal and decided he definitely did not want his dad knowing "Okay, I do this and you don't tell anyone, not your friends, not Gavin and especially not my dad, promise?"

"promise" he offered his right hand to Michael, his left clutching the wheel, Michael accepted it and they shook hands, Josh smiling smugly all the while.

They pulled into josh's preferred parking spot and parted ways, Michael was frustrated he already had more than enough work and knowing he'd have another pile of assignments to do didn't sound pleasant.

"Michael!" It was Gavin, a smile spread across Michael's face

"Gavin"

"I'm better, I can walk again!" he said excitedly

"Dude, you weren't crippled, just sick"

"ayy, Gavin you didn't die" Ray said walking up the hallway along with Lindsay.

"He was in danger?" asked Lindsay, raising an eyebrow

"Not really, I had a bug"

the bell went and they headed to class and the rest of the day was normal except when that day ended instead of finding Gavin Michael went in search of Josh and found him quite Quickly because Josh and his friends were surrounded by half the school's population of girls who were twirling their hair and batting their eyelids.

"Josh" he called, but no-one acknowledged him so he repeated himself.

"Josh" again he was ignored.

"Josh" this time a blonde haired girl turned around and narrowed her eyes at him and said "what do you want?"

"I want to speak to Josh, thanks"

She rolled her big blue eyes and caught josh's attention with no more than a look and pointed at Michael "he wants you"

"in more ways than one" josh said prompting laughter from the gaggle of girls, he exited the group and headed towards Michael.

"What do you want"

"Don't be a dick josh, give me you're homework"

"Ooh so demanding, watch your tone by the way" they walked down the corridor and stopped at his locker soon enough there was a five book high pile in his arms topped by a list of what the assignments were and their due dates.

"Give these back before the deadlines and be back here tomorrow same time" he didn't wait for any response and left.

on the way way out of school he ran into Gavin who, within a minute, noticed josh's name plastered on the cover of the books and asked "what are you doing with josh's books?"

he considered the truth for about a millisecond but said "I owe him a favour so i'm doing his work for awhile"

"What for?"

Michael paused, considering the situation and answered "Its part of a deal" _that'll shut him up_ thought Michael

he thought wrong "What deal?"

"Oh god, will you shut up It's none of your fucking business ok?"

"Ok Michael, sorry"

"It's fine" Michael felt bad about being harsh towards Gavin but he couldn't think up an excuse for everything, fortunately it only took a moment for Gavin to bounce back from the hit.

"Are you coming to ray's today?"

"Nah" he shook the pile books in his arms "I've got a little extra work to do"

"Alright, text you later boy"

Boy? he was his boy now?, well at least one good thing had come out of a shitty day, no matter how small it was.


	9. Chapter 9

Michael rubbed his eyes lazily and looked at the clock, it glowed 2:36 am he groaned, Josh had left an essay he'd had for over a month until the last minute which in the end had worked out for him and not for Michael.

it was a long one at a minimum of 6,000 words. Michael had written 3,874 of these and was running out of things to bullshit. He slammed his fist an the desk and cursed, it was as if Josh had planned to find out Michael was gay it was certainly working out the well for him.

Michael heard a knock on his door, he turned around and called "Who is it?"

"Your mom, honey" she said gently as she entered the room "What are you still doing up?, you have school tomorrow"

"I know, I have to finish this essay" he said, gesturing towards the papers on his desk.

"Why didn't you do it sooner?"

"It's complicated"

_"Michael" _she said sternly

"Sorry mom, I'll do it sooner next time ok?"

"Alright, don't stay up too late, you're a growing boy and you need your rest"

"Night, mom"

"Goodnight, sleep tight and so on"

Michael drew in a deep breath and went back to the essay. He scribbled on the paper, spewing utter crap, repeating himself multiple times using different words and phrases throughout the next two hours, his handwriting grew steadily more sloppy and incoherent. Eventually he started to drift off, his eyes drooping and his head almost being dragged onto the table, but he pulled through and as soon as he'd painstakingly written the 6,000th word he let his head fall onto the hardwood desk and fell asleep instantly.

After what felt like two minutes his alarm beeped and his eyes opened slowly he had to force himself with all his might to stand up and as soon as that was done he felt a pain in his neck, he had slept with in a bad position, he rubbed his hand on the effected area "Fuck"he turned off his alarm and stormed downstairs.

"Hey mom, Do we have any coffee?"

She walked in from the living room saying "I Just made some but- Jeez, Michael, how late did you stay up?, you look awful"

"I don't know, pretty late I guess, coffee?"

"Here, take this it was for me but you can have it, its fresh"

"Thanks" he took the cup from her hand and gulped the bitter brown liquid, He felt the warmth slide into his stomach and he would swear that he could already feel his energy coming back.

He collected his books, changed his clothes and stood outside in the morning cold waiting for Josh while gripping the damned essay in his fist. Josh appeared ten minutes later. Michael got into the car and handed Josh the essay, not wanting to look at any longer than he had to. Josh read the first few paragraphs and nodded.

"Nice work although I already had most of it done, you didn't have to re-do it" he said with mock sweetness

"What are you talking about?, you just gave me the assignment and deadline, that was it!"

"oh, I must've left it in my locker, sucks for you" he smiled widely, obviously he had planned this whole thing and he was reveling in the results.

"You fucking asshole, do you know how fucking late I stayed up to finish that for you?"

"No, and I don't care either"

Michael felt rage build up inside him and gripped the leather material on his seat and said nothing, it wasn't worth the fight.

As soon as the car stopped Michael burst out of the door and practically ran inside, he needed to get away from him or he was going to hit that motherfucker right in his fucking smug bitch ass face.

He went to his locker and shoved his books violently into his bag and slammed the door with an impressive crash.

"Whoa whats got you riled up"

Michael looked up at Ray and said "Fucking josh"

Ray wiggled his eyebrows "ooh you fucked him"

Michael glared at ray and walked in the opposite direction.

"I was Joking, Michael, hey" Ray Patted Him on the back gently "Lighten up"

Michael's face softened, Ray meant well, sometimes he just chose the wrong moment to say things "Sorry Ray, late night"

"Yeah you look like shit"

"Thanks"

"You're welcome"

Gavin joined them and immediately noticed the bags under Michael's eyes

"You OK Michael?, you look terrible"

"Uh huh"

"He stayed up late do- actually, what _were_ you doing?"

"Finishing Jo- my English essay"

"But you've had that done for weeks, you bragged about it and everything"

"I uh, lost it"

Ray shook his head "You're stupid"

"Yeah, kinda"

The bell sounded and they collectively sighed.

Rays eyes widened "Shit, I'm on the other side of school" he turned and ran, Ray was always late and another slip meant detention which never went well at home.

"Who's stupid now!" Michael shouted after him

"Shut up asshole" he called back

"Chemistry"

Gavin nodded "Chemistry"

* * *

Michael waited at Josh's locker at the end of the day, not wanting a repeat of the awkwardness he'd experienced the previous day.

"Here for my books gay-boy?"

Michael looked swiftly side to side, checking if anyone had heard when he concluded they hadn't he turned back to Josh "Could you keep it down, we have a fucking deal you know"

"Chill, bro" He got a pile out of his locker and handed it to Michael "there's another essay for you there"

"Really?, another one, what do you even you do with your time-"

"I'm kidding Jones calm yourself"

"You're a dick"

"and you suck dick"

Micheal sighed "Clever" he said sarcastically and he left and headed home he didn't want to talk to anyone right now all he needed was a bit of sleep, when he was halfway home he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he unlocked it and the notification read _Gavin._

_G: Rays?_

Michael considered it but the likeliness that he'd even make it to ray's and still be awake wasn't good.

_M: not today, i need sleep_

_G: ok, have sweet dreams boi :p_

_M: will do_

Micheal tucked his phone back into his pocket , he smiled and thought _they will be sweet if I dream of you _and then he took a breath and laughed "That was really fucking gay"


End file.
